


A White Lie

by niseag



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niseag/pseuds/niseag
Summary: A conversation Leslie and Ben have in bed about the first day they met.Set between Road Trip and The Bubble.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A White Lie

"Leslie?"

She’s naked in bed, blissfully cuddled up against Ben, fingers ghosting over his chest as he traces little circles over her shoulderblade. She smiles and tilts her face towards his. "Hm?"

He looks down at her, eyes soft and amused. "I was just thinking… You said the weirdest thing to me, the day we met."

Uh oh.

Well, there was the thing about the Pioneer Hall having feelings, but Ben had been pretty upfront about finding that weird at the time so she doesn’t think it’s that.

What _was_ it, then?

She didn’t say anything else weird in the office, she’s sure of it. He hadn’t exactly given her the chance. But she doesn’t remember a whole lot about that night at the Snakehole, if she’s being totally honest, aside from the vague recollection of a lot of pointed yelling and spitting on him a little. Hm. There’s potential there, for sure.

"Oh. Really?" she asks, voice a little husky.

Ben smiles and brushes a bit of hair out of her face. "Yeah. Really weird."

Well, he doesn’t look too mad about it. In fact, he's looking at her like it might actually have been kind of funny. It might not be so bad.

"Um, do you wanna tell me what I said?"

"Oh yeah. I think I have this verbatim." Oh, and now he’s got that mischievous smirk that just makes her want to kiss his stupid sexy face before he can make fun of her. He’s definitely going to make fun of her and she doesn’t even know what for. This isn’t fair. It’s not her fault she was super drunk and can’t remember. It’s Ann’s fault, if anything, for buying all that beer. Oh, she’s going to _kill_ Ann.

Ben moves his hand from her shoulderblade down to her waist and pulls her closer. It tickles.

Studying her as he runs his fingers through her hair with his other hand, he says, very seriously, "The day we met, you said to me, and I quote, ' _Jerry Gergich_ is one of the best people on the planet. He’s universally adored here and if you fired him there would be a revolt _.'"_

Oh god. He’s right. She said that. Well, that’s totally mortifying. She pulls away and buries his face in his the crook of his neck, trying very hard not to giggle.

"So, you know, I’m actually pretty sure you were lying about that."

Leslie doesn’t respond, because he’s tickling her for real and she’s squirming and shrieking into his chest and he's laughing, and then somehow, within seconds, he's flipped her over and they’re making out again.

God, she could get used to this. She really could get used to this.

The making out naked in bed, obviously.

Not talking about Jerry.

_Gross._


End file.
